Those Three Words
by NoelLunox
Summary: This is a story about two best friends whom secretly loved each other and wanted so much than just a friendship. A simple love story between Harry and Draco. Don't like, don't read ;) HP/DM


_**Hey guys. This is my very fist fanfict in my life. Hope u'guys enjoy reading it and reviews. If you want to. Hehehehe... **_

_**By the way, none of these characters were mine, all own by JK Rowling. **_

_**Enjoy! =3**_

_ooOoo_

At the very first day of school, there was a little blond boy pulls at his godfather's sleeve and said, "Uncle Sev, who is that boy? The raven haired boy over there." while he was pointing at the raven haired boy. His godfather looked at the blonde boy and smile before he said, "His name was Harry Potter. Why don't you go and say hello to him, Draco?". The blonde boy that were name Draco Malfoy hesitated at first but then he slowly walked towards the cute raven haired boy and greet while waving his small hand to that boy. The raven haired boy greet back while waving back his hand to the blonde boy. They both smile at each other and shakes their hands. From that day on, they were best of friends.

Seven years later.

Draco and Harry are still best of friends and hang out with each other often even though they were in different houses. They would tell each other anything and confide their deepest secrets except for that one secret they both hid deep inside that they feels for one another. Both were too shy to reveal their true feelings for fear of losing what they already had an everlasting friendship. They would sit near the Black Lake together for hours, talking about anything and everything.

Draco would always bring a lot of chocolates that his mother owled to him every week and shared it with Harry while talking about his passion for potions. Harry would talk about his dreams to become an Auror and aspirations and his big day which is the day he would get married. He would always say to Draco, "Hey, I'll invite you to my wedding. You can sit at the very front row, mate," and gave Draco his gorgeous smile.

Every time Draco heard those words came out from Harry, he would stop and think to himself, 'but I don't want to be the guy sitting in the front row. I want to be the guy whom waiting for you at the end of the aisle. The guy who will take your hand in marriage'.

Little did he know that at the exact same time he thinking these thoughts, Harry would be thinking, 'please stop me. Please tell me you just want to be the person whom will vow to be with me forever and just say those three words that would mean the world to me.'

But, of course they wont tell about it out loud.

One day, Draco was on his way to the library to do his assignment. He took a left turn at the deserted hallway and all he saw was nothing but pain. Harry was walking hand in hand with a girl. The couple came closer to each other and kissed. Draco couldn't bear seeing that scene anymore and quickly ran toward his dorm, thinking that Harry hadn't notice him. Mere words could not express the pain he felt inside his heart. He felt as if his whole world had come crashing down all at once.

The next day, he woke up and notice there's a letter on his table beside his bed. He opened the letter.

_**I need a shoulder to cry on... Can you come and meet me at the Black Lake after you woke up? I'll be waiting for you.**_

_**Harry**_

After he finished read the letter, Draco got up from his bed and quickly dressed and ran to the Black Lake. When he got there, Harry was already sitting on the ground near the lake with tears rolling down his beautiful face. Draco slowly walked towards Harry. Draco wiped Harry tears aways as Harry began to speak,"I was searching for the one person, who would always loved me and never let me go. Then, I realized... Everything that I'm searching for was always right there in front of me."

Draco turn his head toward the lake and let out a sigh. Then, he turn back looked to Harry . _His _Harry, and said,"There's something I've been meaning to tell you, Harry." He paused for a second but before he could continue to speak, Harry cut him first and said," There's something I need to tell you also, Draco," Then Harry turn to face Draco. Stare to those silvery grey eyes whom also stare at his mesmerizing emerald eyes.

And at the same time they both said those three words that they longing to hear, _I love_ _you_. They both smiled at each other and Harry continued spoke,"I was trying to deny my feelings for you, Draco. Because you're my best friend and I didn't want to ruin what we had," while his cheek blush in pink when Draco caress gently his right cheek with his thumb finger. Draco smiled and said, "At last I've got you, Harry. I also don't want our friendship shatter if I told you about my feelings. So, I have to lock it in my deepest heart," Harry looked at Draco and put his hand on the Draco's hand that caress his cheek and slowly he drag the Draco's hand towards his lips and kiss deeply on the Draco's palm. Then, they just staring at each other with love's aura flowing around sat together near the lake till the sun went down. Draco walked Harry to the Gryffindor's hallway and they kissed each other goodnight.

Later that night, Harry receive a letter from Draco. He opened the letter carefully and read it.

_**My dear Harry,**_

_**This evening I really had the greatest time ever happened in my life. So far. But, I just found out that I have to leave to go to France tomorrow morning. My mother owled me before I wrote this letter for you, love. I know this is very sudden. But, I have to. I'm not sure when I will be coming back... If ever. I hope you can understand. I really love you, Harry Potter. Goodbye.**_

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

Harry sat there motionless for hours. Only his tears streaming down from his face. He felt as if his soul has been sucked. He could barely breathe. He just can cry all night thinking that the person he love the most will leave him tomorrow.

The next morning, before he want to leave the Gryffindor's common room, Draco's mother, Narcissa, wait him outside the dorm's door. She said,"Draco dropped this off a couple of hours ago. He said that he really wanted you to read this letter, Harry," she slowly handed the letter to Harry. Harry stare blankly at the letter. She hold Harry's arm and stroke it gently and said,"I know it's hard for you, dear. I'm so sorry we have to make this decision." Harry looked at her and give a sad smile before he take the letter. "It's okay, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for delivering this for me," he said politely and she went away and leave Harry with the letter.

Harry looked sorrowfully at the letter. He really lacked the strength to open the letter and went to his bed and left the letter in his diary by his bedside table. He always thought about Draco day and night and often cried himself while he was trying to sleep and no matter what he did, he could never get Draco off his mind.

A few months passed by...

Now Draco wasn't in his mind as much as before but Harry still think about him from time to time. Those few months slowly turned into years. Five years went by and he never found a person that would be able to fill Draco's place in his heart. There's only so much time can erase and although the pain never fully went away he was finally able to move on. He was achieving his dreams. Soon after he graduated from Hogwarts, he became an Auror. Now, after those years, he already become the Head of Auror. His dream were coming true and for the first time in a long time it seemed that Harry was truly happy.

Harry sat down on the couch in his living room for a while after taking a few sips of his coffee to reflect on the things that he had accomplished in the past five years. Then, suddenly, the door bell rang. He got up from the couch and walked toward the door and opened it. His emerald eyes widened when he saw a man stood up in front of his door. The man that always in his mind and his heart. The man from all these years back, the man of his dreams. Draco Malfoy. Harry could feel his eyes burning with tears. He's on verge to cry but he hold the tears from rolling down on his cheek.

After a few minutes, Harry found his voice and asked,"What... What are you doing here?" Draco smiled at Harry. His Harry. Then he spoke,"Didn't you read my letter?" Harry stare a second and remember the letter that Narcissa gave him before. He ran to his bedroom and went to his bedside table where he kept his diary and found the letter in it. He quickly returned to the door and opened the letter. He just scanned through it and read the words at the bottom of the letter.

_**Please don't lose this letter, I'll be coming back for it one day.**_

Harry looked up and for what seemed eternity, he stared into Draco's eye to find if he ever still had a chance to say those three words to him. Draco smiled to Harry and cupped his face and whisper to Harry's ear,"I love you, Harry Potter." Harry cannot hold his tears from rolling down his face anymore. He hugged Draco tightly as if he don't want to let go of Draco again. Draco reply his hugged and kissed his forehead for a long time.

Harry looked up to Draco and said "I love you too, Draco Malfoy. I love you too."


End file.
